Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Missuss
Summary: When Brittany is invited to her first ever coed sleepover she can't contain her excitement. Truth or dare, spin the bottle, and the ever enticing game of seven minutes in heaven. But an unexpected leap to the past makes everything change for the munks...
1. Going Coed

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

"**Boys are beyond the range of anybody's sure understanding, at least when they are between the ages of 18 months and 90 years" ~James Thurber**

**Brittany Miller**

I hold the phone to my ear, my eyes widening with excitement. I can feel them getting all dry as I listen to the sweet tone of Macy Moyer. She's a new girl from England with an amazing sense of fashion. I can't help it; the girl was becoming my idol. I never thought someone would truly surpass me. "So, are you in?" Macy asks in her awesome British accent.

"Of course I'm in!" I squeal, pulling out of the haze I'm in. I can hear the smile in Macy's voice as she explains the details. She was throwing a coed sleepover with everyone in town. It was a way for her to make some new friends I suppose. My sisters and I were to report with all the sleepover essentials and a contribution to the endless amount of food she needed. I bop my head up and down, saying 'uh-huh' at the appropriate times.

Finally, Macy hangs up the phone and sprawl out across my bed, my heart thumping with excitement. Tonight would be the best night ever. My phone vibrates, making me sit up. I flip it open and grimace as Alvin's name is displayed across the screen. Though, my background is of him and me making ridiculous faces in my mirror, so I shouldn't be complaining too much. I shake my head. I have to change that picture. **Hey babe ;)**

I roll my eyes at the text, and write back: **What do u want?**

**U going 2 Macy's? :)**

I'm about to respond with an absolute 'yes' with a million smiley faces when Jeanette walks. I smile at my sister as she balances about twenty books in her arms. They all look like novels with interesting titles. And we must remember, me saying that a book looks interesting is saying something. "What's all that for?" I ask her.

"Oh," she blushes, flustered. "I'm bringing these over to Simon's later. We were thinking of having a read-a-thon tonight," she smiles.

"You can't!" I jump up, grabbing her shoulders. The books fall to the floor, but I don't give it the time of day. I stare into my sister's scared, green eyes as she stares back at me. "We're going to Macy's!" I cheer, letting her go and twirling around the room until I fall into my sheets, giggling like a girly mess.

"What?" Jeanette asks. "That new girl?"

"Yeah!" I sit up. "She's throwing a coed slumber party and we're invited!"

"Did you ask Miss Miller?" she asks. I fall silent, my mouth going slack. Jeanette raises and eyebrow then smirks. She picks up all of her books and stacks them on her desk in an orderly stack. When she finishes that, she hops onto her bed, taking out her phone.

I furrow my eyebrows in annoyance. You know what? Miss Miller will totally understand! She raised me after all! Besides, just because boys and girls will be sleeping in the same room, doesn't mean that anything will happen! It's just some fun, and for a good cause too! Macy needs friends, and if_ I'm _not there, no one will show up!

"Miss Miller?" I ask, skipping into the kitchen with a bright smile. I lean on the counter, watching her wash dishes. "Have I ever told you how _young_ you look?"

"What do you want?" her southern voice comes out harsh as she turns to me with her fists on her wide hips. My eyes widen and I put a hand on my chest, mouth a 'me?' Miss Miller gives me an annoyed look as she nods.

"Why, I'm hurt Miss Miller," I pout. "I just came down here to compliment my beautiful mother," I smile widely. Miss Miller raises an eyebrow. "Well," I but a finger on the corner of my mouth. "Now that you mention it, there is one tiny thing that I want."

"I knew it," she puts a sopping wet rag on the counter and starts to clean again. "The answer is no Brittany," she says without even hearing me out. I give an exasperated breath, no believing for a moment that she was actually doing this to me! I mean, _come on_!

"It's just a sleepover!" I protest. "Please Miss Miller! Please, please, please!"

"Begging will get you nowhere," Miss Miller looks down at me. I realize that I've been reduced to kneeling in front of her with my hands clasped together. I quickly get to my feet and stare at her with wide eyes. "Don't even try it Brittany. The answer is no. I've heard all about this Macy girl's _coed _sleepover and the answer is no!"

"B-but Alvin's going!" I yell, knowing my argument wasn't much. Tears spring to my eyes at the prospect of being laughed at by Alvin Seville because I had to stay home with mother-dearest. Miss Miller waves me off and I know it's over. I'm not going to Macy's, I'm not going to have any fun at all. I round the corner and sit myself down, leaning my back on the pink wallpapered walls. _It just isn't fair! _I kick at the carpet.

"David?" I hear Miss Miller say. I peek around the archway leading to the kitchen, seeing Miss Miller tangled up in the phone wire. I smile inwardly, rushing over the coach, leaping over the back and bouncing off the cushions. I grab the extension and press it to my ear.

"Hey Miss Miller," came Dave's voice. "Why did you call? I've got a lot of work to get done with The Chipmunks before they go to Macy's."

"So, they're really going?" she sighs. I can't help but break into a wide smile. She's cracking.

"Well, I don't see the harm," Dave says worryingly. _No, no, no! _I mentally scream. _Be strong Dave!_ Dave sighs and says "They're just kids Miss Miller. Maybe we should just let them have a little freedom."

"Maybe you're right," Miss Miller says, a frown leaking in her voice. "Maybe I was a little harsh on Brittany when she asked me about it. But that doesn't negate that I worry about my girls."

"And you have every right to," Dave says. "I worry about my boys on the hour. Mostly because Alvin gets into so much trouble, but you get the point," Dave sighs, as if he's remembering one of Alvin's latest schemes. I feel ashamed for helping him shove a frog into the air vent at school. We evacuated due to the smell and ditched to go to the airfield and watch planes on the hood of his car. It could have been considered romantic if he had actually wanted it to be. "Well, I think you should reconsider. My boys would be happy to watch over the girls anyways. It could be a real experience for them."

"I suppose you're right," Miss Miller finally smiles. I hang up the extension loudly, making Miss Miller jump in the kitchen. I lunge at her, enveloping her into a deep hug. She hangs up and kisses my forehead. "Go tell your sisters to pack," she smiles.

I don't even have the breath to say anything as I break away from her and sprint up the stairs and towards Eleanor and Jeanette. I stop a moment though, and pull out my cell. **Of course I'll b there u idiot. **I press the send button with a satisfied grin.

**~Well, prepare yourself! I feel like you guys have been jipped and I'm sorry :( I put that poll up a million years ago and I'm only just putting this story up! Meh. But this has become my new project, and I'm hoping, like Sadness, it shall be a success! :D Yeah for original work! :)**

**Now review! ... please :)**


	2. Heading Out

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic," he thought, and then realized he had also said it" ~Larry Doyle**

**Eleanor Miller**

I have to admit, I might be equally as giddy as Brittany. She was running around like a mad woman. She even packed for us, telling us that we had to look our best for Macy Moyer and all of her wealth. As much as I didn't care how I was going to look, I didn't mind Brittany one bit. She was doing what older sisters should… watching out for her little sisters. I would have more annoyed if she had focused completely on herself.

I bend over the kitchen counter, satisfied with my work. I dip another jumbo marshmallow in chocolate and then proceed to dip that in an array of toppings I had spread out. This one would be almond. I bite my lip, trying to make it perfect. "Eleanor!" Brittany screams, making me drop the treat on the linoleum with a splat. I scowl at her. "What are you doing? We have to be at Macy's in less than an hour!"

"So?" I put my hands on my hips, stepping down from my stool. Despite being seventeen, us girls hadn't gotten much past five feet tall. The boys wear lucky to be a good four inches taller. And me being the shortest, this was especially a problem. "That was my last one!"

"Look at your hair Ellie!" she flicks my pony tail. My scowl grows deeper as I cross my arms. She should just be happy that I let go of the pigtails. "And your clothes! You're wearing _sweats _to Macy's?" she gasps.

"No!" I yell back, making her features soften. "Like you said, I still have an hour!"

"Well, alright then," she smiles and skips back up to her room to get ready herself. She shouldn't be complaining really, she's still in the pajamas she woke up in. I shrug off my big sister and finish up before pulling out popcorn and licorice for Jeanette and Brittany to bring with them. I stare at my creation extra-long, wondering what Theodore was making right now. Surely Alvin wasn't rushing him out the door like Brittany was… or was he? I shrug at my own question and head upstairs.

I quickly change into a nice green blouse and black skinny jeans and converse. I've leaned out since I was a kid so it all looks good enough. After approval from Brittany, I let her attack my hair with a curling iron. I have to say, it's not bad.

I check the clock as she moves on to Jeanette, we still have twenty minutes. I smile, making my way downstairs and gather up all the food into a basket and throw the backpack Brittany has packed for me over my shoulder and open the front door. I cold winter breeze hits me, making goose bumps appear up and down my arms.

I run across the street and towards the Seville's, opening the door without even knocking. I head into the kitchen to find Theodore busy with some cookie dough. He glances up at me with intense green eyes that make me blush. He smiles and continues stirring until he's satisfied with the consistency. I plop my things on the counter and turn to the oven. "How long to you want to preheat?"

"I'm not cooking them," Theodore laughs, taking out a large tub from the cabinet. "You know teenagers these days, always skipping essential steps."

"You don't say," I smirk, letting him loop his arms around my waist. "I love you," I whisper to my boyfriend. He smiles back, responding with a light kiss.

"Gross!" A voice comes from behind us. Theodore blushes and steps away from me. I turn around to watch Alvin mock gaging. He's holding his chest and coughing violently. I roll my eyes as Simon steps into the room, ramming his fist into his brothers back. Alvin, caught by surprise, tumbles to the kitchen floor.

"Better?" Simon smirks at him.

"Bite me," Alvin spits back from the floor. Alvin, still lying on the floor, pulls out his phone. "Britt's having coronary over there with you gone Ellie. I guess it's time to go," he lifts himself off the ground. Alvin loops his arm around my shoulders and steers me towards the door. "So, you single baby?" he smirks, making me giggle unintentionally. Theodore shakes his head and laughs too. Alvin immediately lets me go. "For Christ's sake Theodore!" he turns to his brother. "I just hit on your woman right in front of you! Get angry!"

For the past two weeks, this has been Alvin's soul mission, to make Theodore truly angry. Which, as most people know, isn't often. He may get a little scared, but never mad. "I know you're not her type," Theodore says simply and with his tub of cookie dough under one arm, he comes over and takes my hand.

"Come on!" Alvin complains. "If someone did that to my woman I would gouge their eyes out no matter what her type is!"

"Oh really?" Simon leans on the kitchen counter. "And who's your woman Alvin?"

Alvin mutters something under his breath that no one catches completely, making Simon smirk. Alvin takes for the front door, grabbing his letterman's jacket and a red duffle bag. Everyone shrugs it off and goes after him. Simon and Theodore pull on sweatshirts and grab similar bags. Theodore offers to carry my baggage as well, but I won't let him.

We meet Jeanette and Brittany on the sidewalk. Brittany rolls her eyes and fixes the tousled hair under Alvin's cap. He grins and bears it. Smart boy. Simon grabs Jeanette's backpack and slings it over his shoulder. And with that, we're off to Macy Moyer's grand estate… on foot.

**~I always think that Theonor would be the first couple to actually become official. *sigh* :) Hope you've enjoyed!**


	3. A Monter Will Eat You!

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down." ~Arnold H. Glasow**

**Simon Seville**

Brittany is the first to run up to Macy's door and pound on the heavy wood. I shove my hands in my pockets and stare up at the house. It's absolutely ginormous! I glance at Alvin who is doing the same with his mouth half open and his eyes wide. I stand up straight and shove him a little. He shakes his head and looks at Brittany's back as she waits patiently for Macy to open the door. Instead, a man opens the massive door and smiles warmly at the six of us. "Hello children," he says in a thick British accent. "I'm so glad you've come."

"Hello," Brittany does a little bow, making Alvin laugh a little. The man bows back politely and opens the door wider for us to enter. Everything from the floors, to the walls, to the grand staircase is all white marble. I stare down at my muddy shoes and remove them quickly before taking another step. I can see that the others have done the same.

"Hello!" a young girl's voice comes from the top of the stair case. I look up at Macy who has on one of the prettiest dresses on that I've ever seen. It went almost to her knees and an array of colors. It wrapped around her curves just right, and with her blond hair curling over her shoulders… I rip my eyes away from her to look at my brothers, who are gawking as well, even Theodore. Eleanor punches his arm hard enough for him to yelp and give her a sheepish grin. Though, Brittany could have done jumping jacks in front of Alvin and he still would have looked over her shoulder at the beauty in front of us.

"You're drooling," I murmur in his ear. He stands up straight and wipes his hand over his mouth.

"Was not," he counters. I turn to Brittany and Jeanette who are glaring at us. I gulp and turn back towards Macy who has comes down the flight of stairs. "Hey," Alvin says first with a smile. We all chorus in with our hellos.

"Where's everyone else?" Jeanette asks shyly.

"Upstairs," she smiles widely back at us.

"If you don't mind me asking," I clasp my hands together, stepping towards the girls. "What does your father do? I mean you have quite an impressive house."

"Oh, thank you," Macy grins. "He's an inventor. He's made a lot of money for the United States Military, but he does a couple things just for himself. Though… when it's not weapons, they don't seem to always turn out so well…"

"I know what that's like," I reassure her.

"Well, let's not dawdle," she takes hold of Brittany and Eleanor's hands and leads them upstairs with us in tow. We wind through the house until we're in a wide room with a huge couch, a flat screen T.V, a long table full of food, and large space just empty in the middle of the floor. Well, empty all except half the town was hanging out there. Macy gathers us all together and we sit in a circle with our legs in crisscross applesauce fashion. Well, except for Macy and a couple of other girls who are wearing dresses.

"Britt," Alvin turns, smirking at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Not this dumb old game!" Jeanette complains. Others around the circle nod.

"What, you afraid Jenny?" Alvin turns to her sharply. She seems to shrink in her spot. I put a hand on her shoulder and she eases up. "As I was saying," Alvin puts a hand on his chest. "Truth, or dare Britt?"

"Dare," she says confidently.

"I dare you to go read the dictionary," Alvin smirks.

"You can't do that!" she protests.

"True," Alvin strokes his imaginary beard. "That would make it impossible to get you again, considering how long it would take you to read it… Fine, I dare you fill that cup," he points to a plastic cup on the table. "With ketchup and drink it."

"Ew," Brittany gags. But, being the overly confident girl that she is, she stands, fills the cup and chugs it. We all watch her in pure disgust, our mouths half open in awe. She comes back over to us, cup in hand and lets the last few drops land on Alvin's cap. He gasps dramatically and wipes the substance onto the knee of his jeans. Brittany gladly accepts a stick of gum from a girl named Jane beside her.

"This isn't very exciting," Macy mutters. "Just… gross."

"I agree," Brittany and Eleanor say at the same time. Alvin rolls his eyes.

We all gather around the television without saying a word to each other. Alvin stands up with a smirk and pulls out his latest horror movie out of his backpack. He quickly gives a couple of other guys a fist bump, knowing exactly what he was up to. The rest of us murmur amongst ourselves before settling down to watch.

After zombies, vampires, and all kinds of ridiculous horrors, the movie ends. We're all clutching each other like we did when we were eight. Theodore is holding Ellie with a death grip; Macy's got both mine and Theodore's arms while Jeanette holds onto my torso. Alvin and Brittany are on the floor in front of us shaking with fear, but refusing to touch each other. Other couples hold on to each other, but nothing like our huddled group on the couch.

"Let's play a game," Macy says, breaking the tension. She reaches behind her to reveal a coke bottle. "Spin the bottle." Us boys grumble a little, not too excited to be put in a situation that could mean embarrassment for life. Especially not in front of all the strong willed girls in the room. Macy explains the rules, which are simple enough to follow. You have two choices, kiss the person you spin to or remove an article of clothing.

"We can't do that!" Alvin screams. "You know what happens when teenagers kiss in the middle of the night! A freaking monster jumps through the window and _eats_ you!"

"That's crazy!" Theodore waves him off with a nervous laugh, taking the bottle in his hands and giving it a twist before Alvin can protest. To his luck, it lands on Eleanor and they give each other a quick kiss. Embarrassment is prominent on both of their cheeks. Since Macy is directly to Theodore's right, he hands her the bottle and she spins. It lands on Alvin. She mock gags and removes her shoe.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" Alvin says, making everyone laugh. Alvin needs an ego buster once in a while. The game continues never the less. I'm down to just my pants by the time the bottle comes around to me. All of us look disorderly without socks or jackets. Poor Theo can't risk kissing another girl besides Eleanor without getting her angry so he's had to remove something every time he's spun. I take the bottle into my hands and give it a quick jerk. We watch it spin, all memorized by the bottle this late at night. It stops. I look up to see Brittany staring back at me.

I look down at my pants first. Surely I couldn't remove them! I would be giving up my dignity. I look back up at Brittany who is wide eyed. She would resent me. I hear a low growl from beside me to see Alvin with his arms tightly crossed across his chest like a five year old. The moment is getting horribly awkward as we all just sit there in silence.

"New game!" Macy declares, standing up. All of us deflate with relief. Little did I know that this might change everything. "Seven minutes in heaven!"

**~An Update Because I Love You! :D**

**We're coming to the moment of truth folks! Prepare yourselves :)**


	4. We're in Trouble

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"If you are ever in doubt as to whether to kiss a pretty girl, always give her the benefit of the doubt" ~Thomas Carlyle**

**Alvin Seville**

I stand there, a little nervous about the whole game. I'm the guy that's supposed to be the center of any party and now I have to go make out with some random girl in a closet for seven minutes? As much as I'm a total 'player', I never meant for it to be a permanent reputation. I glance at the girls around the room, one girl in pink catching my eye unintentionally. I squeeze my eyes shut, shutting out any hope for her to return any sort of feelings for me.

"Here we are Alvin," Macy whispers sweetly, placing a blindfold over my eyes. I'm completely discombobulated and my knees feel like jelly. "It's to make sure you don't find out who your lucky lady is," Macy giggles.

"I see," Simon whispers from next to me.

"You know Simon," I smirk. "I could punch you in the face without you even seeing it coming."

"You could also just as easily miss and fall on _your _face," he shoots back dryly. I cross my arms, finding it weird that I couldn't see a thing. The girls on the other side of the room gasp and giggle all at the same time. I assume they've picked their first victim. My heart starts pounding against my rib cage, and my breathing becomes uneven. More gasps come and I want to shrink in my spot. Unfortunately, at least according to Simon, it's impossible. I feel a warm hand grasp my own and lead me off towards a closet of her choosing. I gulp down fear and show a cocky smile. _I've got this._

I plop down on my butt, feeling the cold metal surfaces all around me. Usually this would be done in a coat closet but whatever. I feel a hand touching my face. Despite the fact that your partner is supposed to be kept a complete secret, when I can feel her breath on my lips I open my mouth. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" I smirk, referring to her hand that is exploring my cheeks and neck. "And to share?" I rub a thumb over her soft cheeks.

"Oh my God," she backs away in the dim light. Her voice is harsh and… mad? "I just _had _to be partnered up with Alvin Seville?"

"What's with girls and not wanting to kiss me?" I lean against the opposite wall, a little hurt.

"Because you're a disgrace to the human race!" she screams, opening her arms out wide. A series of light go off on the wall that she hit, revealing the face of Brittany Miller.

"Thank God I'm not human then!" I stick out my tongue. Yeah… I went there. Brittany growls under her breath. "You know that they say," I wag a finger in front of her face, making her scowl. "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

She glares.

"Wow," I clutch my chest dramatically. "And I thought we were friends!"

"I hate you Alvin Seville," she grabs the front of my shirt violently. I watch helplessly as the yellow A on the front gets all stretched out. "I wish you would just go die," she whispers. "You always ruin everything for me!"

"What?" I let out disbelievingly. "A little harsh much? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Tonight!"

"What?"

Suddenly, a beam of purple light envelops us. I watch the light grows and becomes more and more intense. I look at Brittany helplessly. She looks just as scared as I was. We've both been made into lab rats to Simon's inventions in the past… and since Macy's dad is an inventor, we can only assume that we're being zapped by one of those failed inventions. What if it does something weird like turning us into elephants or changing our personalities? I cringe… until I'm met with the horrible truth. I glance at Brittany to see that half of her body has disappeared!

"Brittany!" I scream, holding onto her hand. She's bawling, watching me. But there's nothing that either of us can do. I look down at my own lap to notice that I'm materializing into thin air as well. It didn't hurt. In fact I could still feel my legs even though I couldn't see or touch them.

In one last moment of terror, everything goes black.

When I open my eyes again, I hear the sound of sneakers against a gym floor and the sound of basketballs hitting the floor. I glance around to see my old fourth grade team practicing. Only… they were still in fourth grade instead of the Varsity Senior team. I had a ball in my hand, spinning it on my finger like it was nothing. But as I snap to attention, I drop the ball.

"What's more important?" I hear Brittany voice in the phone I'm holding. "Me, or basketball?"

"Basketball," I find myself saying.

"Is that so?" she screams back. Suddenly the line goes dead.

"You done talking to your girlfriend?" a boy on the team named Jimmy elbows me in the ribs. I stare at him, completely dumbfounded. "Remember? You promised that loud mouth Brittany that you would go watch Dreamlighting with her tonight. What a bore!"

"Oh," I furrow my eyebrows together. I remember this happening before… how I went to Brittany's after practice and she hit me with a pillow because the show was over… and I wanted to watch basketball. I wasn't much of a romancer when I was ten.

"Seville!" coach bellows. "Stop standing around like an idiot! Twenty sets!"

"Of what?" I turn to Jimmy.

"Lines," he smiles, shoving the ball into my chest. I shift my eyes across the gym. What happened to me? Where's Brittany? How do I get back?

**~Dreamlighting :D**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that you better be grateful! I've been on my feet for fourteen hours and I feel like collapsing! If it hadn't been for all of your amazing reviews, I wouldn't be here :) Oh, and BumbleBeeCutie, just wanted to let you know that you make me smile :)**

**And Half Dime, all you've got to do is get super obsessed with silly cartoons and have a lot of time on your hands ;) **


	5. Laughing At Me

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"The more you take responsibility for your past and present, the more you are able to create the future you seek" ~Unknown**

**Brittany Miller**

I growl with frustration. How could Alvin pick a stupid game over me? What is wrong with that boy anyways? I pick up the root beer amongst my frustration and quickly douse the candles I had lit moments ago and pull the radio from the wall. I throw it down and let out a long, loud, frustrated roar. Suddenly, I feel dizzy and my knees start to wobble. I sit down on the couch and hold my head.

Wait a minute… why am I here? Where's Macy and the rest of the party? I look down at myself, noticing my childish body right away. I shake my head violently. I need to get out of here! I quickly stand up, going straight for my room. I slip out of my pajamas and into a top that barely meets my bellybutton, a short skirt and yellow leggings. I shrug at the mirror, grabbing my yellow scarf and flats before running down the steps of the tree house and out the door.

I walk quickly to the school, furry burning inside of my gut. Why did I have to be stuck in this situation with Alvin of all people? I mean, the least that could have come out of Macy's party was seven minutes in heaven with a hot quarterback. Oh, but no. I got stuck with the scrawny wanna be rock star. I roll my eyes and keep walking, fighting back the cold as I burst through the doors of the gym.

I spot Alvin right away running lines. Probably got himself in trouble again. "You!" I yell, pointing a finger at Alvin. Alvin stops midstride, staring at me for a moment before jogging over to me. The coach mumbles something under his breath, but doesn't do anything about me.

"Britt!" he yells once he's close to me. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Well that makes one of us," I poke him in the chest. Alvin lets out an exasperated breath and rolls his eyes. "Don't you give me that attitude!"

"Sorry _mom_," he snaps back. "I don't know what I did to make you so mad, but just forget about it! We've got slightly bigger problems than any of your petty needs."

"You-"

"Language," Alvin warns, putting a hand on my shoulder. I swat it away, glaring at him with such furry that I swear my insides are melting with rage. "We're ten, remember? You can cuss me out when we get home."

"Forget you Alvin!" I wave him off. "This experience has only reminded me of another time you've ruined my life. But it was even worse back when this really happened since I actually was stupid enough to care about you! God, I was an idiot."

"What?" Alvin gawks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you heard me," I scoff, crossing my arms.

"Well, if you would have told me then I would have been a little nicer!" he yells.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, you idiot! That's the whole point of liking someone, to get them to like you back for you, not because you told them and now they feel sorry for you!"

"God Britt, you're the idiot!" he screams, waving his arms in the air. "Do you really think-"

"What's happening?" I cut him off, staring at my hand. The purple light that had come over us in the closet was coming from my fingertips. Alvin quickly pulls me into the hallway, examining his own hand which was producing light as well. We gasp, too scared to think as the light encased us in a tight bubble. "Here we go again," I mumble, making Alvin nod.

Everything goes black again. For a moment, I fear that I won't wake up at all. That is, until I hear the sounds of water and notice that my hands are covering my eyes. I look up to see that school decked out in Valentine's Day decorations.

I can feel tears on my gloved hands, and look down to inspect the pink dress that I was wearing. I remember making it in anticipation of Alvin asking me to the Valentine's Day Ball. _That idiot_. I scan my eyes around the hedges and fountains until I give up looking for him. I already know that Alvin was Captain Chipmunk, so he's probably out there somewhere. I stand up, but as I get up Alvin bursts through the hedge in his Captain Chipmunk outfit.

"I have a bone to pick with you Miller!" he shouts. I raise an eyebrow. "You tell me right now why I ruined your life. This thing is just going to keep zapping us until we make up already."

"I don't need you Alvin," I tell him in a low growl. I turn to look at the school all lit up. Through one of the gym windows I can see Eleanor and Theodore slow dancing together. An unintentional smile breaks out across my lips despite how angry I was with Alvin. Alvin rests his elbow on my shoulder and looks at them too. Soon, they twirl away to reveal Simon and Jeanette. "I remember wanting more than anything to be out on that dance floor with you Alvin," I say softly.

"Really?" he turns his head to me.

"Yeah," I nod. "It wasn't for the rights of being queen… I actually liked you back then."

"Well," he laughs. "That's sappy, even for you Britt!" he holds his gut and laughs. My cheeks flush with rage. How could he crush me like that! Oh! I just want to punch him in the mouth for that. You know what? Why _not_? I ball my gloved hand into a tight fist and slug him. Alvin tumbles backwards, tripping on his cape. He's not laughing anymore as he stares at me with anger burning in his blue eyes.

"What was that for?" he screams.

"Do you really think I have no feelings at all?" I yell back. "I'm not some soulless monster that you can stomp all over. You hurt me all the time! Sure, I used to dream about my Valentine's Ball almost as much a little girl dreams about her wedding… A-and you know what? You ruined all of that for me!" I point an accusing finger at him with hot tears streaming down my face. "I'm done with you Alvin Seville!"

"And the winner for most lovable couple is," Dave's voice rings out through the gym and out into the courtyard. I rush to the window, pressing my nose against the glass. My heart is breaking into a million pieces… another lost memory. "Eleanor and Theodore!" Dave claps his hands and invites the two on stage. They're crowned and Eleanor gives Theodore a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. _That should be me._

"Don't get down Britt," Alvin says. "This night turned out to be a bust even when we were crowned. You found out I was Captain Chipmunk and got all mad, so what's the point of getting all sad about not being there?"

"This was the best night of my life," I say to the window, just watching.

"Ha!" Alvin says. "I thought you were as miserable as I was."

"No," I cast my eyes down, not having the energy to yell. Instead, I cried. I didn't cover it up though; I just watched the dance from outside and danced. But before Eleanor and Theodore started dancing on the middle of the floor, surrounded by the rest of the elementary school, everything went black.

**~I love the chipmunks, a Valentine's Day special :)**

**Happy New Year's guys! Hope you'll all enjoy your last year until the world ends! Haha, not really. If that were to actually happen I would drop out of high school and have as much fun a physically possible! :D Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to get another chapter out today :)**


	6. She's Gone

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"You do care…You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it." ~J.K Rowling**

**Alvin Seville**

"What's going on Dave?" I mumble as if I had been asleep. I yawn, stretch, and make my way to the front of the van. I glance back to look at my brothers who are trying to go back to sleep. But what scares me is that they look no older than eight years old. So I guess I'm not home yet…

"That's funny," Dave says to himself, looking out the window at a hotel. The place is all lit up and there's a sign outside with "The Chipmunks" written across its front sign. I laugh quietly so neither Dave nor my brothers can hear me. I remember this day… this is the day we met Brittany and her sisters. I wonder what's she's doing now. My heart drops a little bit… I was really mean back to her at the dance. Of course I regret it now, but will she listen to me? I highly doubt it. "I don't remember booking this place. But I must have, after all, we are The Chipmunks. Let's check into our rooms," Dave says, pulling the van into the parking lot. We all climb out with our luggage and head right to our rooms. Dave splits off from us, just like he did before.

"Hey fellas," I say, sounding a little funny as I try to sound like an eight year old again. "I'm going to get a soda from the lobby, I'll check back in a few."

"But Alvin," Simon says in the monotone voice he used to have back then. I never understood why he sounded like that. Maybe once we had made some real friends and he started hanging out with Jeanette more and more he gained enough confidence to carve out his own personality. "We can't have soda now! It's way too late."

"I'm a rule breaker, remember?" I smile, making Simon groan. Theodore just stands there, happy with life as usual. My brothers continue down the hall without me and I make a break for the elevator. I can see Brittany waiting for me down in the lobby with her arms crossed when the elevator doors open. "Hey Britt," I smile. "We've finally come to a chapter in our lives where there was a happy ending!"

"Ha!" she scoffs, mocking me. "As I recall, we stayed up all night practicing and then you came along and ruined it for us! Do you even know why this day was so important?"

"Duh," I roll my eyes. "It was the day you met the biggest rock star ever."

"No!" she screams, looking like she's going to cry again. "We were orphaned too, but instead of meeting a nice guy like Dave we were handed off by our mother to an evil, greedy, orphanage owner named Miss Grudge. She almost killed us on several occasions and then we ended up on the streets of New York with nowhere to go. _This_," she gestures to the room. "Was our one chance and _you_ tried to take it from us!"

"But obviously that didn't work out," I half laugh. "You made it big Britt, don't worry about the past. Who cares?"

"Why don't you just leave Alvin?" she growls under her breath.

"But then we would have never met!" I suddenly feel panic seeping in. I can't imagine a future without Brittany, no matter how much she annoys me and gets on my last nerve. She was part of the reason why I strived for such high goals… t-to impress her.

"Good," she says flatly. I stand there, unable to move at all. "You know what, fine. I'm taking my sisters out of here so that they don't have to meet your no good brothers."

"But think about it," I try and stop her as she storms off to the elevator. "What about Ellie and Theo? They'll never be together if you do this to them… O-or Simon and Jeanette? Sure, they're not together now but don't you think they will be someday?"

"I don't care!" she screams. "All I know is that I want nothing to do with _you_!"

With that, the elevator door closes, separating us. I shake my head and head for the stairs. By the time I make it to the chipmunk room, everything is dark and quiet. I turn on a light beside the bed, hoping that I'll find Jeanette and Eleanor sleeping there between the cheap sheets. But instead, I stare in horror at the sleeping bodies of my brothers. The Chipettes were gone.

I run back downstairs, just to see if I can find them, but they're gone. They're really gone… No time for apologies or those halfhearted make-ups that me and Brittany always have… none of that. Only regret and pain. I watch the door in horror, the night is pitch black. Suddenly, I feel dizzy and everything goes black… where can I possibly go now?

**~Yay! Well… not really. Poor Alvin :( **

**A short one... giving you enough time to review ;)**


	7. Homeless

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"There is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, comedy and tragedy, humor and hurt." ~Erma Bombeck**

**Brittany Miller**

I wake up on a cold, hard surface, with my head pounding. I rub my temples slowly, sitting up. Then, I open my eyes wide and stare at my hands. They're thin instead of my pudgy child hands. I look down at the rest of me… I'm tall, curvy and defiantly seventeen again. I smile broadly, looking around me. It looks like I'm in some sort of park with L.A shining brightly in the distance. It would only be a matter of getting up and heading back to Miss Miller's house and to forgive Alvin like I always do. I laugh a little, that sorry brat will be crawling on his hands and knees after the way she left him at the hotel.

_Wait!_

What if what Alvin said is true… what if they never met at all? I turn my head around, searching the bushes. If we really never made it, we would be homeless. "Eleanor!" I call out. "Jeanette! Where are you?"

"Brittany, dear," I turn to see an old woman coming towards me with a cane in one hand and a small burlap sack in the other. I stare at her for a long time, almost thinking that it was Miss Miller herself. But her voice is lower and her face is different. All of her gray hair is tucked into a hat and her dark clothes hang loosely around her large body. I look down at myself. I'm wearing something similar and I'm covered in dirt. _Oh no._ "Brittany, why are you calling to your sisters?"

"W-well," I stutter. "I need them. Why aren't they here?"

"Your sisters left long ago," she says. "They were delightful girls… I can see why you miss them. Did you hit your head darling?"

I nod, making her give me a halfhearted smile. She leads me back to the bench that I woke up on, opening the burlap sack to pull out birdfeed. She throws it to the sidewalk and I watch as birds of all kinds come fluttering to the meal. "What happened to me?" I almost beg her.

"Oh honey," she says softly. "You must have hit your head hard… I'm sorry I can't take you to the hospital."

"Just please tell me," I whisper. "Where's Eleanor and Jeanette… where's Alvin?"

"Well, about eight years ago you and your sisters came to the west coast to perform at a small hotel in order to make money and provide for each other. But consequently, no one showed up to perform and your sisters and you resumed life on the streets of Las Angeles. But soon, since you had pulled them out of the hotel, you girls began having horrible fights, mostly blaming you for all the misfortunes that occurred over the years. Jeanette and Eleanor left, finding odd jobs until they were had enough to get a home. I remember you running to me, saying that they wouldn't let you in," the old woman sighs. "You're sisters eventually meet a solo artist named Alvin Seville and he signed on your sister Eleanor. According to the tabloids, they're in an off and on relationship at the moment…"

"W-what?" I feel like I'm on the verge of tears. "Alvin was always supposed to be with me."

"Yes," she woman says in a distant voice.

"What happened to Alvin's brothers?" I ask, yearning for more knowledge.

"Well," she rubs her chin. "I don't think that Alvin Seville has seen his brothers since they were at least thirteen. Simon Seville, the middle brother, continued to live with their father, David Seville. But soon after Alvin left his family to live uptown in his penthouse, Theodore Seville committed suicide-"

"What?" I scream. "Not Theodore!"

"The poor child got bullied relentlessly after his older brother left because he had weight problems… His brother Simon tried to stand up for him, but ended up getting thrown in a dumpster making his little brother feel even worse about himself… he hung himself in the gym of his high school."

"No," I breathe. "You have to tell me how I can find Alvin Seville… or at least Simon… o-or someone!"

"I don't know about Alvin," she whispers, rubbing her chin again. "He's heavily guarded and rarely makes appearances if it isn't for concerts or press conferences. But David Seville still lives in suburbia with is son Simon, you could look there."

"Thank you!" I hug her torso. She takes me by the cheeks and kisses my forehead. She wishes me luck and I sprint off towards home. Rain starts pouring as I make it to the front of the suburb, making my bare feet bitter cold. I glance at Miss Miller's vibrant house as I make it to our street, wishing I could run in and feel her warmth again. I shake it off though, heading for the Seville's. I knock on the door and wait.

"Hello?" I hear Dave's voice on the other side. "Is that you Alvin?" he opens the door with a wide smile only to frown when he sees me. I can tell that Dave is hurt, and it makes me want to burst into tears all over again. But I take in a deep breath and say hello. "Who are you?" Dave asks.

"Well, my name is Brittany," I say softly. "I came to see Simon."

"Oh," Dave smiles a little. "Simon doesn't get very many visitors, so I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Dave holds the door open so I can come in. "Would you like to come in and dry off? Your clothes are soaking wet and we have plenty if you'd like to borrow something."

"Sure," I smile, following Dave up the stairs and towards the boy's, well, Simon's room. Dave directs me to Simon's dresser and opens the very bottom drawer. Instead of blue sweatshirts and sweaters, the drawer is full of red clothing. Dave sighs sadly. He pulls out a red sweatshirt with a yellow A on it and a pair of black sweats. "These should keep you much warmer."

"Thank you," I take them gratefully. I head into the bathroom and shed my clothing. I pull on the clothes and open the door to reveal Simon. He stares at me for long time before shaking his head. "I know you probably don't want me wearing these," I finger the red fabric. "But I was on the verge of freezing…"

"It's okay," Simon sighs, his shoulders dropping. "B-but who are you? I don't remember you from school."

"This is going to sound crazy," I warn him. He nods. Even though he doesn't see Alvin anymore, he knows all about crazy. "My name is Brittany Miller."

"As in Miss Miller, the babysitter?"

"Well, where I come from she's my mother," I say. Simon looks confused as I speak. "Well, this is going to sound crazy, like I said, but I'm not insane so hear me out," I tell him and he nods. "Where I come from, I live with my sisters Eleanor and Jeanette across the street from here and we're best friends with you and your brothers, Theodore and Alvin."

"Theo's alive where you come from?" Simon asks and I nod. "Wow," he sighs.

"And, well, we went to this party together and me and Alvin got sucked into the past. We made a mess of everything and now we're here. The Alvin you know isn't here; it's the Alvin I know. And I have to find him and fix everything."

"I don't think I can get you in to see him," Simon admits. "I haven't talked to him at all since he went solo," he shrugs. Suddenly, an idea seems to have gone off in Simon's head. "Hey! You said your sisters are Jeanette and Eleanor… are they the same girls who live with Alvin?"

"Yeah," I smile, following his train of thought.

"Okay," he says. "I think I know a way to get you in, but you have to trust me, okay?"

"I'll do anything," I tell him, relieved that he doesn't think I'm crazy. He nods, looking grateful. He slips his hand into mine and leads me down the stairs and to the front of the house. He scribbles a note to Dave, who is asleep under a mountain of paperwork on his couch. I frown, feeling sorry for him.

Simon opens a closet and pulls out two pairs of shoes and I slip one of them on. They actually fit since, as Simon explained, they were Theodore's when he was twelve. I nod, feeling that pain of Theodore being gone… I never appreciated him and now he's gone off and killed himself. But I'll see him _again soon_, I think happily.

Simon and I catch a taxi and go all the way uptown until we reach an expensive looking apartment building. The place is swarming with photographers and reporters at the bottom of the building. They're held back with security guards and men who work in the building. Simon leads me around the building until we find a fire escape. Simon jumps up to grab the ladder and allows me to go first. I stare up, realizing that we have to climb all the way to the top, which looks about thirty floors up.

_It's worth it_, I tell myself.

**~I wonder what Alvin's up to... we'll see soon :)**

**Poor Theodore :'(**


	8. We're Found

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**"When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman." ~Joss Whedon**

**Alvin Seville**

My head feels dizzy as I lift myself off of the mattress I'm lying on. The sheets a silky and soft under my skin, almost begging me to crawl right back into them as a headache works its up the back of my skull. I sigh, sitting up. It was no time to sleep… I didn't even have a clue where I was. I glance around the room. The walls are a deep red with paintings and pictures of me or my signature yellow A. The curtains that hang on the giant windows are a rich gold and the bed I'm lying in has red sheets with a comforter on top that has a huge gold A across its front. I wrinkle my nose at the room… It's like my ego threw up all over the place. Some people say that's happened before, but no one from back home has seen _this_.

I'm about to get out of bed when a soft knock comes from the door. I pause, wondering if I should answer at all. Maybe this isn't where I'm supposed to be… maybe this is some dedicated fan's shrine or something? _Creepy_, I shiver. I don't think I would ever go for that no matter how big my head got… considering I was in bed and all.

I didn't have time to contemplate this though, because the door swung open revealing a half-naked girl that looked vaguely like my best friend. She wore a strip of fabric for a skirt and what looked like a super decked out bra. Plus her waist line was ten inches smaller while her boobs where five times bigger. I did a double take, unintentionally drooling like the average teenage boy I was. It was like the Megan Fox part of my life all over again.

"E-Ellie?" I stammer. "W-w-what's up?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised to see me Alvie," she purred. PURRED! Like a _cat_! "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long. The media wants us back together," she makes her way over to the bed, touching my chest lightly. I shiver, unsure of the whole thing. If my goal in life was to make Theodore truly angry, well, _I was doing it!_ "So we should give the people what they want. It's only fair." She leans in for one of those open mouthed kisses, but my head turns sharply to the right, making her lick my cheek. I inwardly gag.

"Why are you acting like this Eleanor?" I yell, wiping the spit off of my face roughly. "Where the hell am I? Where are Simon and Theodore? Where's Brittany?"

"Don't you dare talk about that rat ever again," Eleanor says, her voice growing deeper and more intense. I think I shrunk to half my size, feeling true fear towards a girl for the first time. Well, fear that I would get seriously injury… Brittany didn't have the strength to actually hurt me but words did enough when it came to her.

"What?" I yell back. "But you're her sister! Britt-"

"Don't Alvin," she grits her teeth. She takes a couple deep breaths, moving her arms up and down as she did so. Finally, her face brightens up and she looks at me with a smile that makes me cringe. "I don't understand why you're talking about your family; I mean you haven't even spoken to them in over four years… well, except Theodore."

"What about Theo?" I ask, my eyes going wide. Simon was my best friend in the whole world… a guy to argue with and debate about silly things. But it was the atmosphere that Theodore created that made our brotherhood something special. We were, in all intent and purposes, a group. "Did I make him mad? Did he run away?"

"Don't be an idiot," Ellie says, wiping a quick tear off of her face. I let her gather her emotions like I have to do with most girls… _Women_. "He killed himself Alvin."

_No._ My face drains of color and my cheeks become cold with fear. Theodore can't be dead… I-I talked to him less than an hour ago! The realization hits me hard in the middle of my chest… so this is what happened… now that Brittany and I have never met. I gulp down any emotion trying to break free and look up at Ellie with such intensity that she visibly cringes. "Eleanor," I whisper, my voice not sounding as strong as I want it to. "You need to tell me how to find Brittany."

"No," she says, crossing her arms. "You've never even meet her, why would you even care?"

"Because I _have_ met her!" I scream back. Eleanor takes a step back, her brown eyes going wide. I let out a frustrated groan, taking her shoulders with my hands. "Brittany is my best friend! Without her I'd be lost and I am… I'm lost and I need to find her," my voice goes weak, an unintentional tear leaking onto my face. I've never admitted that I actually needed Brittany… I could never make myself say it out loud. "You don't understand," I tell Eleanor. "You don't understand how much I need to make sure if she's okay… I need to protect her."

"You need to lie down," she says, pushing me lightly towards the bed. I watch her concerned expression… she must think I'm crazy. I try to argue with her but it is useless. "Alvie," she says softly. "You sound like you had a little too much to drink last night. A little rest will do you some good… I'll try again tomorrow."

I'm in such a daze that I don't have the energy to run after her before she closes the door, locking it in the process and leaving me completely alone. I eye the windows up and down. I could break out onto the fire escape that is under one of the large windows in the room… but part of me is wary of the rain. The fire escape looks slippery and if I die trying to get out of this damn building then neither Brittany nor I will ever make it home. I couldn't let her do that.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. This isn't good… this isn't good at all. But amongst all of my worries I keep thinking about what I told Eleanor about Brittany. Did I mean it? Well, of course I did! She's my best friend and I would do anything to protect her… but did my caring for her run just a little bit deeper? I shake off the thought… of course it didn't.

I open my eyes and look at the fire escape. But something's different… A pair of orange sneakers are looking back at me. Beside them are a pair of blue ones that seem to be a lot less steady then the other ones. I look up, my face breaking into a wide grin. Standing, in all her wet glory was Brittany.

She presses her hands on the glass, smiling back at me. Warmth flushes my cheeks and I press my hands to hers from the other side of the glass. I notice now, that the person beside her is Simon. I don't understand how he's here, but for some reason her looks sad.

Brittany gestures for me to open the window and I do without hesitation. Brittany falls into my arms, making me shiver due to the fact that future Alvin doesn't wear a shirt. I hug her closely though, relieved that she found me. I run my fingers through her hair and press my face into her shoulder just to make sure she's real.

"Alvin?" I look up and watch Simon over Brittany's shoulder. He's standing there looking awkward as ever. I smirk at him. I want him to smirk back and crack a joke but he just looks at his shoes. I stare at him, dumbfounded. "Alvin… Where you come from… are we really a family?" he looks at me.

I break away from Brittany to encircle my little brother in a hug. He seems surprised at first, but then Simon hugs me tight right back. I hold him at arm's length and watch him, a little teary eyed. His expression really pulled at my heart strings. "We're more than just a family," I whisper so only he can hear. "We are a group of chipmunks… and person… who love each other to no end. But our family never stopped at just you, me, Theo, and Dave," his expression softens at the sound of Theodore's name. "It was about everyone we ever met. Every person that came into our lives was something truly special… Theodore, where we come from, he found Eleanor. They're the cutest couple, even though we make fun of them for being so in love. I don't think either of us realized how special they were. I, well, I found Brittany," I pause. Simon stares, probably thinking of the me that he knows and how I'm supposed to hate the girl standing behind me. "She doesn't know it, but I think, way deep down that I do," I smile faintly. "And, well, of course being related to Alvin Seville, you found someone too."

"Who?" he asks.

"Jeanette," I whisper, a smile playing on my lips. Simon's jaw drops. I laugh a little, clapping my brother on the shoulder. "Now," I whisper right up next to his ear. "I need to speak with my woman."

"No problem," he smiles back. "I might as well go home anyways, I have a feeling things are going to change for me," he winks, making his way out the window and down the latter without another word.

"So," she says. "Looks like that went well."

"It did," I nod, shoving my hands into the pockets of my pajama pants. "Wow," I laugh.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I never thought I'd end up here," I whisper loud enough to hear. "I never thought I'd be standing here with you, having a completely pleasant moment. The end of the world must be near!"

"The end of this world, maybe," she smirks. After a while, Brittany's smile fades and she looks at the floor. "I don't know how to end all of this… I can't believe I left you at the hotel… without you… it just doesn't work."

"So you're admitting you need me?" I ask her. Her cheeks flush a warm pink, making my heart throb. She looks so cute. _Did I just think that… me?_

"W-well, no need to read so much into it!" she looks at me angrily. But deep down, in those blue eyes I can see sadness. She wanted me to say it back. "It obviously looks like you were better off without me!"

"How can you say that?" I grab her arm as she tries to make her way to the window. She reals back, staring at me with such intensity that I think I might break. "No one has changed my life more."

"What?" her features soften and her eyes grow wide.

"I," I say, gulping, as I usually do when talking to Brittany, at the prospect of rejection. "I care about you Brittany Miller… a lot. Probably more than you'll ever know. Without you… I'm no one. No matter how big of rock star I could become with everyone else, I would be no one to myself. Not without you Britt," I sigh.

Brittany traces her thumbs across my cheeks, stepping closer to me. I look down as she wipes away a stray tear. What a man… crying over _feelings_. I watch the floor, ashamed. "Alvin," Brittany says, tipping my head up so I'm forced to meet her gaze. "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life," she smirks. I gulp, not sure how to take it. Without warning, she leans in and presses her lips to mine. It's short and sweet, making my blood turn to fire. She watches me… I'm speechless. "You really have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

S-she… she likes me back?

I smirk, pulling her waist to my torso. I lean in, closing my eyes, waiting for our lips to meet. A fiery passion runs through my veins, making me feel, for the first time, in love. I can't help it… the rush of emotion must be getting to my head.

"Alvin!" someone screams. Brittany and I immediately break apart only to be found in pitch black darkness. "Alvin, what the hell, get out here!"

"W-who's there?" I ask warily, taking Brittany's hand.

"Simon you idiot!" he opens the door, flooding the room with light. The hallway… the closet. What? "It's called seven minutes in heaven…. _SEVEN_. Not ten, not twelve but seven!"

"S-sorry," I whisper, in too much shock to register anything he's saying. Simon rolls his eyes and hefts me up, then takes Brittany's hands and helps her up as well. We follow him to the rest of the group who snickers at our tardiness.

"We're home," I hear Brittany whisper.

"Next game!" Macy cheers at our arrival.

"Why not?" I shrug, smirking at Brittany who punches my shoulder. "It was quite interesting last time."

"Sure looks like it," Theodore elbows me. We blush, making everyone laugh at our shyness. G-gotta make up for that!

"Monster movie anyone?"

**The End.**

**Well, that's the end! Hope you've all enjoyed :D This was a short one… hope to have longer stories out soon! Bahh… Alvin's socially awkward! :D Review!**


End file.
